Words Unspoken
by boyslashboy
Summary: Ficlet: Two of the most unlikely people come together, though only in the secret meetings they hold almost every night. Now they must figure out if all this is just a game, or something more. Rated R for strong sexual content. Ginny/Draco


Words Unspoken  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Opening lyrics, "Pretty Baby", are written and sang by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Summary: Ficlet: Two of the most unlikely people come together, though only in the secret meetings they hold almost every night. Now they must figure out if all this is just a game, or something more. Rated R for strong sexual content. Ginny/Draco  
  
WARNING: This story contains sexual content not suitable for children under 18.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming round, oh pretty baby  
  
And I know things can't last forever   
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
Just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
So how's it you that makes me better  
  
Why can't you hold me and never let go  
  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
  
Pretty baby of the place that you hold in my heart  
  
Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby  
  
She would never be able to say when it started exactly. It was something that she never thought much about. When she did it, it was just something that had to be done. But she will -always- remember how it began...  
  
She was never that good of a student. One subject though, that she excelled in was Care of Magical Creatures. Like her brother Charlie, she had a gift with magical animals. And so she was placed in a class one level above hers, with the Gryffindor seventh years.  
  
She never had many friends. Mostly, she just sat around and listened to her brother Ron, and -his- friends. Hermione was probably the closest friend she had. That was who she worked with during her Care of Magical Creatures classes.  
  
The sky was gloomy and gray that day. She walks with Hermione, Ron, and Harry out of the castle, and the four of them makes their way down the slope of the land to Hagrid's hut, where the lessons were held. Their faces were cold and red from the furious wind.  
  
Hagrid tells them that they are studying Jogglebloomers today. Jogglebloomers, it turns out, were odd little creatures with eyes like snakes, and a body like a cat's. Instead of ears, there were horns protruding out of their heads.  
  
They were to groom them and then feed them. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Their fangs were venomous and the horns were quite sharp.   
  
Ginny waits in line to retrieve her supplies. As she stands there, she sees something green and silver out of the corner of her eye. She turns around, and sees Draco Malfoy glancing at her with an expression she couldn't read. He quickly looks away, but not before she catches his eyes, which was a color that matched today's skies.  
  
'Probably trying to jinx me while I'm not looking...' she thinks to herself. She inches forward, moving farther away from him.  
  
After class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stays behind to help Hagrid clean up. Ginny walks back to the castle alone.  
  
She pulls her scarf tighter around herself as the ice-cold wind whips across her face. Once again, she sees him looking at her.  
  
"What? Trying to hex me into tomorrow?" She says to him irritably.  
  
He opens his mouth and pauses as if he is about to say something, but decides against it. "Maybe." he says simply, instead. And he walks away.  
  
She is surprised, because he usually says more than that, including calling her many unpleasant things. She ignores it.  
  
Later on that night, she sits at the Gryffindor table during dinner. She plays around with her spaghetti and chicken, giving it forceful stabs with her fork every once in a while. She hears Ron telling Harry a joke. She is not included.  
  
After half an hour, she decides that instead of wasting her time stabbing at her chicken, she should start her homework. She walks out of the Great Hall, and up the steps. Before she reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady, she collides with something. It is an eagle-owl.   
  
The owl has a note clamped tightly in its beak. Ginny walks away, but the owl makes an attempt to rest on her shoulder. The letter was for her.  
  
She takes the note from the owl and it soars away. The note is written on a piece of ripped out parchment. She unfolds the note carefully.  
  
It wasn't something hard to understand. It was perfectly clear, for only three words were written on it.  
  
'Charms classroom, midnight.'  
  
And that was how it all started.  
  
Maybe about a month or two has passed since that day she first received the note. But almost everyday since then, the same owl would come to her after dinner and deliver a new note, with new words. Sometimes it was "dungeons", or "prefect's bathroom". But one word was always the same. Midnight.  
  
Tonight, Ginny is eager to finish dinner and can't wait for midnight to strike, for she had thought of something amusing and she wanted to share it with him. Of course, she cannot tell him until she sees him that night, for they did not know each other outside their secret meetings. At least that is what they have planned.   
  
Only in their secret meetings did they look at each other, and touch each other. During classes, between classes, and during meal times, they did not dare act as if they were the closest bit of friends. They acted as if they didn't think each other existed. And that was the way he liked it.  
  
She sits by the fire in the Common Room, and waits for everyone to drift off to bed. The hardest peoples to get away from were Harry and Ron. Sometimes, they'd stay up later than midnight, and Ginny would have to sneak out without them noticing.   
  
It was not safe to roam Hogwarts' corridors so late into the night, for Argus Filch, the caretaker, and his cat Mrs. Norris were always looking for students out of bed. Ginny often wishes she can borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, but knows that if she asked, he would want to know why she needed it, and where she was going so late. Not to mention that Ron would never let her go out, even though she might point out that he's been out past midnight far more times than any other student in the castle added up. Nonetheless, she was his younger sister, and he would never take no for an answer.  
  
So it goes that Ginny roams the halls without an invisibility cloak. True, there were many times in which she came to a close call, almost running into Filch. But until now, she had always been lucky enough to escape just in time.  
  
Tonight, Harry and Ron still have not retired to bed at 11:30. Ginny is anxious. They are playing another chess game, Ron beating Harry horribly. Ginny sighs. She will wait another ten minutes.  
  
When the time came and Harry and Ron still did not finish their chess game, she quietly stands up and heads toward the portrait door.  
  
"'Night Ginny." she hears Harry say without looking up from the chessboard. Ron is so much into the game, he did not even notice her departure from the couches.  
  
Ginny opens the portrait door and winces as it made a slight creaking noise. She looks at Harry and Ron. They did not notice. She quietly slips out.  
  
The note that she had received after dinner said "Astronomy tower". They've been there once or twice before. They were running out of new places to meet.  
  
She walks along the corridors, and up a few flight of stairs. She hears whispering, and quickly ducks behind a statue of a hunched-back witch.  
  
It was Filch.  
  
"Bloody Peeves, and I just spent hours scrubbing that blasted thing... I'll get him this time, he's out for sure..." he was muttering.  
  
Ginny sighs in relief when she sees that Mrs. Norris is not with him. That cat would probably find her and she would be in big trouble.  
  
She makes sure that Filch is well out of sight before continuing on. Finally, after climbing up to the highest tower in the castle, she reaches her destination.  
  
The door is slightly ajar. He is there already.   
  
She pushes the door open and slips inside. At first, she doesn't see him, but then she notices him leaning against an open window.  
  
He is still wearing his oxford shirt, the silver and green tie hung loosely around his neck. He is without his school robes, and is wearing simple black trousers. The darkness of his trousers contrasted greatly with his silver, almost white hair. It looks even whiter tonight, as the bright moonlight hits the top of his head.  
  
He does not look up as she enters. She walks towards him, and leans against the window next to him. For a moment, there is silence. Then he opens his mouth.  
  
"You're late." he says.  
  
She blushes. "Sorry, my brother and Harry... they were up and-"  
  
He turns around so suddenly, and grabs her by the shoulders, and brings his mouth to hers. Their teeth clashes together at first, but soon their lips softened and he enters his tongue into her mouth. For a while, they had a furious tongue fight. Her arms automatically reach up to encircle his neck. He pulls her closer to him by the waist.  
  
Draco does not like to talk during these meetings. Most of the time, it was just a simple greeting at first, sex, then a simple goodbye and "see you tomorrow".  
  
The thought of her telling him 'something amusing', as she had thought of doing so this morning, rapidly diminishes from her mind as he brings his hands up to her nightshirt and starts to undo the buttons. She is always stripped from her clothes first.  
  
He pulls away from their kiss for the first time, and looks at her as her shirt falls silently to the floor. She is wearing a plain white bra underneath.  
  
It would have been much easier if she just came wearing nothing but a cloak. She told him this the second week into their meetings, but he said no. He liked to undress her.  
  
He takes another step forward, and reaches to her back. He unclasps her bra and pushes her soft flaming hair away from her face.   
  
He studies her face. It was flushed, as it always is every time he meets her. A few freckles were spread amongst her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He decided that he liked them. They seemed to be at exactly the right places.   
  
Often he wonders why he brings her to these secret meetings. It was not as if he could not get any other girl. A Slytherin, of his own year perhaps. Maybe it was the way he used to see her looking at Harry. Her dark brown eyes filled with warmth and tenderness. Or, maybe it was just because her dark red hair, almost the color of blood, looked so enticing floating around her shoulders, almost as if there was an invisible wind blowing it softly.  
  
He leans in again, and kisses her on the mouth, this time softer and slower. He brushes his tongue against the inside of her cheeks, and she moans softly into his mouth.   
  
Her bra slips down and she feels his hand cup her right breast. He runs a thumb across her already hard nipple, and she sighs in pleasure. She tugs at his trousers but he refrains from taking them off.  
  
He starts to kiss her chin, slowly trailing down her neck. He gently sucks at the spot he always goes for. The first time he did this, she could have sworn he was some sort of blood-sucking demon. But he grew better at it, and didn't bite so hard anymore.  
  
He pulls away and she lets out a cry of despair. He reaches around her waist and pulls her up so that she is sitting on the windowsill. Then, he continues his passionate kisses, this time, landing them on her breasts.  
  
She feels her heart beating twice as fast as he bit down softly on her nipple. Using his tongue, he drew circles around it. She moans again and pulls his head closer.  
  
As he is doing this, she unknots his tie, and starts to unbutton his shirt, with great difficulty. They are in an awkward position. He lifts his gray eyes towards her brown ones as he continues to suck on her other breast, and gives her a small smirk, or maybe it was a smile. She can't tell, for she is too lost in the pleasure he is giving her.  
  
He finally stops although she did protest, and helps her undo the last buttons of his shirt. He slips it off, and she rests her eyes on his well-toned body. It was slim, yet well built; the body of a Seeker.  
  
She can clearly tell that he is excited, because the huge bulge in his trousers isn't just his wand. She reaches out and quickly unclasps the button and zips down the fly. It practically jumps out, straight and hard, as his trousers slips down to the floor to join the other discarded items of clothing.  
  
She leans in and finds her mouth on his once again. She grabs his hard cock and she hears him gasp, and she grins into his mouth. She moves her hand slowly up and down his shaft, running her thumb across the head of his cock once in a while. She lightly trails her fingernails across his underside, gently squeezing his balls with her other hand.   
  
He bites down onto her lower lip, and she could taste her own blood. But she does not stop. He is now breathing in an uneven pace, and she can feel his hips grinding into her fisted hand.  
  
Despite himself, he pulls away, breaking the kiss and her attack on his cock. He pulls at her pajama bottoms, and realizes that a tight knot was holding them up.  
  
Impatient to get inside her, for he was so hard it was almost painful, he tries to untie the knot, though fails miserably. He glares at her through his silver-blonde hair. He had half the mind to pull out his wand and hex the damn knot off.  
  
But she smiles, and pushes his hands away. She pulls at a string, and the knot falls apart with great ease.  
  
He lets out a sigh, almost as if in relief. He quickly pulls her trousers off. She is not wearing any knickers, and though he had said he liked to undress her, he is glad tonight, for he thinks that if he had to wait another minute, he'd burst and come all over the floor.  
  
He lifts her off from the window, and lays her on the cold stone floor, next to their pile of clothes. Her legs are already spread. He places his hands on either side of her hips, and eases himself inside her.  
  
They both moan as their bodies meet. He pushes inside slowly, and stops. He likes the feeling of being inside her. Her eyes widens at his slowness, and she whimpers in desperation. She bucks her hips forward, urging him to move.  
  
He smirks, and this time, it was definitely a smirk. She does not know why she had ever hated that smirk, for it was nothing but plain sexy.   
  
He finally starts to move, pumping in and out. At one point, he pulls his cock out so that it is almost completely outside, and with force, he pushes back in. This causes her to go into a fresh bout of moans.   
  
Her legs were now wrapped tightly around his waist, and her hands were clutched on his shoulders, her fingernails digging painfully into his flesh, but he does not stop.  
  
They both came at a consecutive time. Her first, and when she did, he felt a sense of warmth engulfing him as he pushed harder and deeper inside her. He came right after that, and he fell onto her. Both of them were covered in sweat, and their bodies stuck together like parchment on paste.  
  
As they lay there, the stone floor didn't seem cold anymore. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist. He does not mind this. She buries her head into his chest, and he rests his chin atop her great mass of red hair. He plays with the curls, pulling one down, and watching it bounce back up.  
  
As she listens to his heartbeat (now slowly returning to normal), she wonders how long this will go on. Will they have secret meetings until the end of the year? What will happen after Hogwarts? This was his last year after all. Will he forget her, and go off to find someone else? Or maybe he will finally agree on having an open relationship.   
  
Her heart breaks as she thinks of this. She feels hot tears streaming down her cheeks, and she could not stop them.  
  
Draco stops playing with her curls. He feels something warm and liquid on his chest, and looks down. She is silently crying. He lifts her chin up to meet her gaze.  
  
"What is it?" he whispers.   
  
She shakes her head, but tears continue to run down her face. She tries to turn away from him so he does not see, so he won't think she was weak, or being silly. But he holds her tightly and asks her the same question again.  
  
"This is your last year here," she says.  
  
He doesn't say anything. He knows what she will say. But he can't possibly do that. Not if he wanted to keep his Slytherin pride. He knew immediately what his housemates would say if they find out that he has been spending nights with a Gryffindor.   
  
"Draco..." she says in a small voice.   
  
It hurts him to see her like this. Her tiny voice is unbearable, as if she had no strength to go on.   
  
And he wonders if he loves her. Is this what love is? When she is hurt, he hurts as well.  
  
From his lack of speech, she knows what he is thinking. No, he will not have them speak nor look at each other in front of anyone else. He will not risk his reputation for her. And with each thought, her heart sinks into the deepest of deeps.   
  
She quickly pushes his arms away, and hastily pulls on her clothing. He props himself up by his elbows and watches her.   
  
When she is done, she looks at him. "See you tomorrow," she mutters.  
  
She reaches for the door, but he gets there first. He leans against the door.  
  
"I really have to get back..." she says. She is not looking at him, instead, her eyes rests on her feet.  
  
"Ginny..." It was one of those few times he called her by her name. She looks up.  
  
He winces as he sees the tear streaked face. And he knows that no matter how hard he lied to himself, or tried to hide it from the Slytherins, he did love her.  
  
And he says this to her.   
  
The next day during breakfast, Ginny eats her porridge in silence. She is rather tired from last night. Ron asks her if she is okay, and she nods. She feels Hermione shooting her glances but she ignores it.  
  
She grabs her books and walks out of the Great Hall, not bothering to look at the Slytherin table to catch Draco's eyes. He never looks at her.  
  
As she trudges down the slope to Care of Magical Creatures class, someone grabs her arm from behind. She turns around, ready to assure Ron that she was not ill. But it was not Ron.  
  
"Draco? What-- I mean, people will see!" she exclaims. In fact, a few people were already shooting curious glances their way.  
  
"And your point is...?" he replies. He is grinning. And as sudden as the night before, he pulls her into a kiss that she will remember for the rest of her life.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A/N: Woohoo, my first er, sexual fic! Although it had extremely corny ending with super side order of cheese! Yay, Ginny and Draco loff each other! Give me your comments please! 


End file.
